<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underlord by tea_bones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719666">Underlord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_bones/pseuds/tea_bones'>tea_bones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overlord - Maruyama Kugane &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_bones/pseuds/tea_bones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's being rewritten because oof what a mess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Frilly Fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All good things must come to an end. For many years Yggdrasil had been your escapism. As the game began to lose popularity you had drawn new art for the development team, art that they could not have afforded otherwise. They had repaid you with your own race, a lore friendly way for you to redesign your character as much as you fancied. In terms of actual gameplay the changes were mostly cosmetic, or with perks accessible to other races, practically just a re-skinned slime. You were flesh, a writhing mass of flesh. If you had a skeleton, you could cover it and take the form of the creature it had been. It was an easy way for the devs to give you a form that could endlessly be customized without actually having to add new content.</p>
<p>You had tried to possess Momonga’s bones once, but instantly received a warning for ‘lewd actions’. You thought it was bullshit, but probably just the system reacting to so much bodily contact between players in areas that could be considered lewd. Momonga had not been pleased. On your final day in Nazarick you donned one of your favorite skeletons, a very cute adaptation of Medusa. After the servers had shut down, everything would be frozen like stone, forever lost, you thought Medusa was suitable for the occasion.</p>
<p>If anyone other than Momonga had been there that final day, you would not have known. You spent the day saying goodbye to the npc’s. Sometime in the final hour you wandered into Momonga, glad to see him. “I’d like to spend the last minutes in the throne room” he sounded tired, defeated, “the throne room that never got any usage.” Along the way he collected Sebas and the maids, but even they could not make the vast room feel less empty. “Do you think the others would mind if I wielded the guild weapon today?” Momonga grasped the weapon with his skeletal hand and sat on the throne. You sat in his lap, normally he would protest in embarrassment, but today he simply said nothing and wrapped an arm around your waist. You wanted to cry, you had been awake for the last two days trying to absorb every little detail of Nazarick and Yggdrasil before it was lost forever. You were tired and emotional. “Momochi, I don’t want to have to leave.” He let go of the staff and gave your head a few gentle pats. “I don’t want to either.” He pulled up Albedo’s panel and showed it to you, “look how much detail and effort everyone put into this place.” He scrolled through the great mass of Albedo’s backstory. “Of course I don’t want to leave.”</p>
<p>His scrolling was interrupted by a sudden choking sound. Curious, you glanced at the screen he was looking at. He pointed at a line of text in Albedo’s background. She is a bitch/slut. Momonga spoke nervously, “I can’t leave her like that, do you think Tabula would mind if I changed it?”. Of course Tabula would mind, “Leave it. Sometimes being a bitch can mean not letting others trample over you, and there’s nothing wrong with liking sex.” Momonga closed the screen, “I suppose you’re right, it’s not my place to judge the values of others.”</p>
<p>He sat silently holding you as the final minutes of Yggdrasil slipped away. Exhausted, you had fallen asleep, not wanting to log out. Tomorrow, you realized hazily, Yggdrasil would be nothing but a dream.</p>
<p>“Alexanderia, wake up.” a cold hand shook you. You groaned, whatever you were sitting on was not very comfy. “Alexanderia, I can’t log off, wake up.” Begrudgingly, you opened your eyes to Momonga. “Well have you tried turning it off and on again or something?” You looked around you, the throne room was empty. “Where’d everybody go?” Momonga explained to you how the servers had not shut down, how the npc’s seemed alive. You tried to log out, but to no avail. “I’ve asked Sebas to tour the area around Nazarick, and he was able to understand such a complex order, even had a voice and very plain facial expressions. I’ve asked all the floor guardians to meet up in an hour. That hour is drawing to a close.” You stayed silent, there was no point in panic, you had to glean as much information as possible, and if this was a dream, enjoy it to the fullest.</p>
<p>If this was truly not Yggdrasil, then there would be an easy way to tell. You unbuttoned your shirt and gasped, “Momo, look at that! Uncensored female nipples!” A green haze covered him. “We’ve already established that this is no longer a game, please button your shirt.” He shielded his eye sockets with his boney hand as you rebuttoned your shirt. “You’re no fun”, you could feel your face pout. Facial expressions weren’t a part of Yggdrasil, Momonga was right. Another green haze covered him, what was that?</p>
<p>“Momonga, what’s that green haze around you?”, you asked, poking him. Your finger slipped in between the gaps of his bones, his hitbox had never been this complex in the game. The green haze covered him again, “Alex, get your finger out of me. We’ve got to meet the area guardians, see if you can teleport to the arena.” You huffed, “Okay, but you’re telling me after.” You imagined the arena as you brought your hand down in the gesture to pull up the menu. You were in the arena before the gesture even finished. Interesting. Momonga appeared beside you shortly, the green haze gone.</p>
<p>Shalltear was the first Guardian to appear. Her creator Peroroncino had been a good friend of yours, he was the one person you could talk to about all your perverted hobbies. He kept your secret well and often gave you advice on what smutty games to play, a true friend. He had asked you to do the art for Shalltear, but lolis made you uncomfortable so you gave her big ol tits. In retaliation, Pero had written in her lore she padded her chest, and then proceeded to give her every kink and fetish known to man, and some only known to your bird-brained Pero. Your dear Peroroncino was perhaps the only person in existence to have less shame than you. “Lord Momonga” Shalltear cried out, “Lady Alexandria”. She ran up to you and shoved her head into your chest. That was going to be a fat no from you dawg. Lolis were just far too uncomfortable. You moved to push her away from you, but she had already run over to molest Momonga. <em>I’m sorry Momonga, good luck</em>.</p>
<p>The rest of the Guardians filed in shortly after, despite trying you could not pay much attention. Only snippets of dialogue made it through to you as you thought of your new situation. Vague ideas of praise slipped into your occupied mind, someone had called Momonga an intellectual genius, another deemed you a warrior both in mind and body. Your gaze fell over the Guardians, they had voices, expressions, personalities. It was the only thing keeping you awake, you were beyond tired. Your eyes drifted shut slowly, your head heavy. It leaned slightly to the side before the sensation of falling jerked you awake again. The cycle repeated before a voice asked you what was wrong. “I’m just tired” you had barely muttered out.</p>
<p>“Sebas” Momonga called, “Make sure she gets to her bed safely.” There was a reply, but you were too tired to make it out. A large arm was offered for you to hold on to, and barely being able to remain standing, you clung to it. Your last thought of consciousness was a slight panic, Momonga was all you knew in this world, you didn’t want to be separated from him.</p>
<p>The area Guardian of your room, Apollo, glared menacingly at Sebas as he carried Alexanderia inside. Apollo knew that before he was created, she favored the butler. He watched carefully as Sebas pulled back the covers and attempted to place her down, but she would not release him. “My Lady, you are in bed now, it is safe to let go.” he gently tried to remove himself. “Sebby~chan don’t go” she lightly whined, grasping at him further.</p>
<p>Apollo felt his heart seize in pain. She had given the butler such an informal nickname already? Hadn’t Sebas simply been a placeholder for her until he, Apollo, could be created? Sebas was frozen at her words, unsure. She did not seem to notice his hesitance as she pulled him down into the bed. “I should remove my shoes first My Lady”. Apollo grimaced. He was supposed to comfort Alexanderia, Sebas was taking his role. In this new world, would she go back to favoring Sebas? He shivered horribly. He would not let that happen.</p>
<p>You dreamed that night of old memories, a time when Touch Me had still graced the Tomb of Nazarick. Touch Me was unbearably good, a literal white knight. You tormented him endlessly, but he never seemed to realize your intentions. This didn’t stop you from trying. When you had jammed his room to the entity limit in cats he had found it joyfull, but that was your fault, clearly you should have chosen something like rotting bugs (he might have enjoyed that too, being a bug). When you had decorated a zombie in his mocking image he took it in pride, not realizing you were poking fun at him. He seemed too happy for you to burst his bubble. When you had sent him a photo of his previously very serious looking npc in bows and a pair of cat ears he had responded that he was glad you were still enjoying the game and taking care of Sebas. The bastard was too good. At some point you stopped trying to torment him, and instead played along.</p>
<p>You enjoyed his kindness, his good character, but you would never tell him that. Despite your lack of words, he understood, eventually confiding in you that he had known you were trying to rile him up. That was the day he left. You remember him walking down the halls without armor, nearly not recognizing him. He had given his items to Momonga, intent on leaving the guild forever, and he had something he wanted to show you. You wanted to scream and cry at the bastard, you didn’t want his gift, you wanted him to stay, but you knew there was nothing you could say. He gifted you armor, something to wear to never feel alone. You cried then, but he hushed you and ushered you along with the promise of one more thing. You didn’t want it. You wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. He led you to his npc and pulled up the characters backstory.</p>
<p>After you had transitioned from trying to torment Touch Me to aiding him you had confided in him a secret. You had been assaulted and felt disgusted with yourself. You craved contact and comfort while simultaneously despising it, your therapist told you this was normal, but you felt gross and unclean. Touch Me had been silent then, unsure of how to respond. A few days later he had sent you a private message, telling you that if you wanted you could treat Sebas like a plushy and he would not tell any of the other guild members. You thought it was stupid and childish at first, not taking him up on his offer until a particularly lonely night. No one was logged in at this hour, you wandered the halls aimlessly, too scared to sleep. You eventually stumbled upon the npc, and feeling hopeless, fallen asleep in his arms. It was probably terrible for your health to sleep plugged in, but it became a habit. Sebas was harmless, unalive, and comforting.</p>
<p>Holding the armor Touch Me had gifted you, you read his npc’s backstory. He pointed out to you the new lines, his final gift to you before he left. He enjoys nothing more than giving comfort and safety to Alexandria. He secretly enjoys her headpats. You had balked at it, if someone read this you would never live it down! Touch Me edited your name out, replacing it with ‘his beloved’, gave you one final headpat, and then logged out forever. You remained crying in front of Sebas for long after.</p>
<p>Although Sebas brought you comfort, he reminded you of your lost guildmate. You felt shameful everytime you smuggled Sebas into your quarters, and so when the opportunity arose to create your own npc, you jumped on it. At this point you refused to be anything but sex-positive. Why should some pathetic excuse of a man make you feel bad about yourself? You would not let him continue to ruin your trust in others and make you feel shameful about yourself. You still had bad days, but they were becoming fewer and shorter. Friends like Peroroncino made you feel less ashamed of yourself and your desires. If Peroroncino could make Shalltear, and Tabula could make Albedo, then you could damn well make your own visually appealing npc.</p>
<p>You discussed the design at great length with Peroroncino, first making him swear an oath of secrecy. Peroroncino had argued for a catgirl, but you reminded him this was your npc, and you wanted a dude. He had huffed and told you that you were entitled to your wrong opinions, but you should at least make it a catboy. Out of pettiness you countered him with dog, not cat. A real good boy ™, eager to please. Pero had muttered something about that somehow being more perverted than a catgirl, but you purposefully ignored him. Like his appearance, his backstory was kept clean and simple; A very good boy ™, enjoys headpats. You named him Apollo after the space missions, from a time when humans could still escape their dying world. His silken white hair shined as starlight, with warm dark eyes of night.</p>
<p>You awoke to soft white hair and warmth. It had never felt this real before, and slowly little pieces of yesterday came together. You had fallen asleep in Momongas lap as the server was shut down, only to be awoken to meet the npc’s. Sebas had led you to your room, and if this was your room, then the white hair must be your npc, Apollo. You sleepily patted the npc’s head, “Good morning buddy”.  The weight left the bed and you kept yourself firmly buried under your covers, wanting a little more time to think before getting up. When a hand eventually shook you, it was unnerving. No npc ever really touched you in Yggdrasil, even when you slept at night it was separately. You looked up to Apollo, his static face had been replaced by one of warmth and nervousness. “Although it's odd, it's nice to meet you. Do you remember anything from before the shutdown?”</p>
<p>Apollo recoiled as if he had been struck, "Do you not remember me? I knew something changed yesterday, something connected you to us fully, but I guess it was too good to be true."</p>
<p>Quickly you soothed his fears, "I have my memories, but I never knew you were alive. I wasn't sure you would know who I was..."</p>
<p>"Alive? Is that what this is? I don't know if I was before, but I remember things"</p>
<p>Eyes glancing around the room, you spotted Sebas tying his shoelaces.</p>
<p>“Sebas, what are you doing here?”.</p>
<p>He stood up and bowed his head, laces still untied, “My Lady, you asked me to stay the night. I will take my leave now if that suits you.”</p>
<p>So npc's might still follow commands no matter how pointless? You felt bad about making him stand there all night, although, why were his shoes untied? Ignoring it you focused on Apollo.</p>
<p>“It's not the moon, but it is a whole new world. All of it is a new frontier” You gave him a cheerful head pat, he looked dumbstruck and confused. You should probably stop talking about things he didn’t understand.</p>
<p>Apollo carefully considered his Lady's words. He had never even seen the rest of the Tomb before, and now they would explore the world? Was it the same world that so often stole her away from him? Would she fall in love with this new world, fall in love with it and leave him behind once more? He kept these thoughts to himself as he spoke “My Lady, it would be my greatest joy to do so by your side.” </p>
<p>As soon as you were alone in you felt yourself fall apart. You were in a scary new world, and despite spending years with these npc’s they were strangers now that they were alive. Momonga was here with you, you wished you had stayed by his side, a sudden desperation to find him clawed at your chest. He was the only person you really knew in this world.</p>
<p>After the bath was drawn Apollo returned to see Sebas missing. As if sensing his question his Mistress gave him an answer, “Sebas is helping Momo figure out a mirror of remote viewing. I am supposed to join them after I am ready.” She was going to leave the room again, but this time, this time he could say something, he didn't have to stay in here alone.</p>
<p>“Alex, can I join you?!” his voice came out much higher than he would have preferred, lowering it he continued, “I would really like to see more of the tomb, and spend time with you”.</p>
<p>To his relief she replied positively, “Of course my dear Apollo! I can hardly keep you trapped here in good conscience. I should have let you out of the room more in the past, if only I had known…”</p>
<p>Apollo smiled broadly, if she left this world for another, he could follow as her loyal dog.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Frilly Bows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mm yes short chapter to introduce our main character and how she fits into story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, it’s a pretty bow” you whined, “Pretty bow for my adorable little edgelord”.</p><p>Momonga slashed his sword at you, displeased, “Can you not find someone else to harass? I’m not wearing your bows.” You clutched your chest as if friendly fire had been on, “Momo~!! You’ve gravely wounded me. I thought we were friends, how could you”, you dropped to the floor hand splayed where the gash would have been.</p><p>Momonga felt his face flush, how could she be so over the top? Was she not embarrassed? “Uwah, get off the floor, it’s embarrassing.” She continued to pretend to bleed out, “Momochi, before I die, there’s something I've always wanted to tell you.” She gasped in pain and stretched her arm out to him, “Oh Momonga, my dear Momonga, all this time i’ve been deeply in lo-”</p><p>“STOP” Momonga squealed. He could feel his soul leave his body, she really did have no shame. “I’ll wear your damn bow please just stop”, his voice trailed off to a hoarse whisper, “don’t joke about things like that”. He was pathetic. How did she always manage to get him so flustered? It wasn’t even like anyone was watching, save the npcs, but even their silent gazes that trailed after them was still too much.</p><p>He had finally caved and you were immediately on your feet, face beaming with joy. Not that he could see, of course, but you were sure he knew. “Now i’ve got these pink ones, but since you’ve got that ugly purple robe I also got these to match” You began placing the great deal of frilly bows you had spent many hours farming for all along Momonga’s robes, and even put one on the back of his skull. “Pretty pretty skeleton!”, you giggled, ignoring his protests. “Alexa, stop, you said a pretty bow. Not bows, bow. And my robe isn’t ugly? Is it?” Momonga pleaded. Your voice turned sardonic, “Alexa, stop. Alexa, start. Alexa do this and do that. Alexa, play despacito.” You continued to place bows on him, and he gave no further resistance. If you knew him he was probably suffering too much second hand embarrassment from hearing the very long dead meme.</p><p>After the last bow had been carefully placed you walked down the long corridors of Nazarick with him, arm in arm, looking for npc’s to cover in frilly bows. Aura and Mare had been your first victims, with Cocytus quick to follow. You approached Albedo in the throne room. “She has plenty of frills already? What do you think?” Momonga replied softly, “Uhm, Alexanderia…” he trailed off, “Alexa, there’s actually something else i’d like to talk to you about.” Sure, Albedo had frills, but more bows never hurt anyone. Maybe for her horns? “Sure, Suzuki, you know my ears and heart are always available for you.” You reached up to place the bows in their desired places, a wonderful decision.</p><p>Suzuki remained silent. He remained silent as you progressed to the seventh floor, and you gave him his time, you had bows to place after all. He stayed silent as you passed the tombs npc’s, as you deemed the battle maids properly frilled and gave them great praise for it, and as you lovingly adorned Sebas with not only bows, but a pair of fluffy limited edition cat ears.</p><p>Suzuki watched as Alexa contemplated how she would plaster Sebas in frills. He felt sorry for the butler, what would Touch Me think? He paused, Touch Me would probably find the bows fine. Sebas had been made as a true gentleman, if anything Touch Me might find it endearing. He looked at Sebas, at the npc his friend had made in his image, and again he questioned what Touch Me would think. This time he questioned not of the bows, but for the question he was going to ask Alexa. He grimaced, already knowing the answer. Touch Me would be ashamed. Suzuki made up his mind, he would not ask her. His attention was drawn back to the present… were those cat ears??</p><p>By the time you had frilled most of the seventh floor Suzuki’s silence concerned you. What did he want to talk about? Did he mean now, or later? Unable to bear the curiosity any further you asked him, “Suzuki, what’s on your mind?” His response was delayed, “Alexa, I don’t think Ulbert would approve of you decorating Demiurge like that.” You huffed, dismayed. He had avoided the question. “Nonsense” you said, placing a black ribbon bow around his collar, “They’re black bows, very manly and evil. If Ulbert were still around, he would approve.” Ulbert would not approve, at least not at first, but you had a way with bullying the goat. </p><p> /&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>two tiny chapters in and we're finally ready for 'plot'*<br/>*ah yes, 'plot', the reason you are reading this, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You opted to walk to Momonga, Apollo had expressed a desire to see more of the tomb, and you wanted to figure out this new form a little more. Apollo trailed right behind you, tail wagging furiously, he smiled excitedly everytime you glanced back at him. You giggled slightly, he was just like a dog.</p><p>The bones you formed around today were of some kind of demons, surprisingly, switching bones came naturally, but it was still an unnerving experience. This set of bones had a hundred levels, all of your bones did. Reaching max level was not that difficult in Yggdrasil if you weren’t getting constantly pkd. The armor you wore was form fitting and light, Apollo had argued for a much bulkier set, but you felt uncomfortable not being able to freely move, and this set would allow you to grow your wings out if the need arose. He did have a point about the open back being a very poor design element of the armor that you chose. Regardless of armor you were mildly confident that if trouble arose you could take care of it, and if you couldn’t, flee. The build you had for these bones was very well rounded, and if it failed you could teleport or fly away. All these arguments seemed to be lost on Apollo, who was very fixated on how terrible the open back of your armor was.</p><p>You grew your wings, summoning the hollow bones from your inventory. They were covered in skin, bald, bat-like and quite frankly, ugly. Unacceptable, aesthetics were everything. You had feathers in your inventory, but they were white and wouldn’t fit the demon vibes you had going on, so you darkened the skin on your wings to a purple mauve and liberally decorated them with pretty dragon scales. Cautiously you flapped them, wind rushed around you, you did not lift from the ground, but you felt like you understood them. Emboldened you flapped harder- and flew.</p><p>When you reached the doors Momonga and Sebas were behind, you ungrew your wings. The scales landed neatly back into your inventory. Inside of the room Momonga seemed to have figured out the mirror. He greeted you warmly and offered you the seat by his side. You ignored the seat by his side and sat on his lap, he didn’t protest in any way, and secretly you were grateful for the comfort. “It’s kind of like a Tablet or google maps, except all the symbols to control it are really unintuitive” he told you, showing you several different hand gestures before passing it to you. You copied one of his gestures and the image zoomed out, revealing the Tomb of Nazarick, or at least you thought it was, but it was just the top part. Curious, you zoomed in. “What happened to the tomb? Where are the swamps?” Momonga fidgeted slightly, taking the mirror back into his hands, “We’re in a different world now, I’ve asked Mare to cover the walls so we don’t stick out so much.” Clearly Momonga had been busy while you slept. Did he not need sleep? These were questions you would ask him later, alone. “What’s that” you said pointing to a part of the map that had been revealed by zooming out. Momonga did not reply, instead zooming in on what you had pointed to. “It looks like some kind of village, maybe they are having a festival?”, Momonga offered. The villagers were running through the streets in terror, knights chasing them. “No, not a festival, a slaughter” you corrected. “What will we do?”, Sebas asked. Momonga replied before you could, “Nothing, it does not affect Nazarick”.</p><p>That was not an answer that your Suzuki would give. You blinked at him bewildered. “I will go. It may not threaten Nazarick immediately, but it would be good to learn more of the area, and eventually we will need more supplies. If we save these villagers perhaps we will learn more on how to accomplish our goals”, you kept your voice steady and resolute. His lap had turned from a source of comfort to source of discomfort, was this even Suzuki? “Alexanderia, that is rash” Momonga warned, “We do not know how strong the people of this world are”. You summoned your wings, this time summoning the scales with them instead of adding them after. Silently, you noted the extra barrier it put between your back and the skeleton. “And if I encounter any difficulty I fully expect to flee, whether by teleportation or flying”, you were dead set on going, you would not watch those people needlessly die. “Then i’ll go with you. I can not have you dying” responded Momonga. Sebas interjected, “It is unnecessary for both of you to go. Should not one of you remain safe within Nazarick? Momonga, your skills complement Albedo, her health and defense are perhaps the best in Nazarick. Take her with you if you wish to go'' Your face twitched slightly, you were going no matter what, “Momonga should stay here, he is the guildmaster. Without him the guild falls, besides, his build is focused on role playing. Today my build is very well rounded, I will go”. A green haze covered Momonga, “Alexanderia, now that there are only two of us and we are no longer in a game, we are equals! Did we not establish that yesterday in front of the guardians with my speech?” You had been too tired to listen to his speech, “You’ll have to brief me on yesterday, I was hardly awake for any of it. I’ll take Albedo and Pestonya, she may help with healing”. Sebas spoke in a voice slightly louder than he had before, “My Lady, if you are set on going, take me! I can heal and am perhaps the most proficient fighter in Nazarick'' Sebas wracked his mind for any advantage he had, he would not let her leave without him there to assure her safety, “and my outward appearance is human, so the villagers may not be scared of me”. Sebas had raised a fair point, you retracted your wings and changed all of your features to be less demon and more human. “Then Pestonya will stay, she will stick out too much. Tell Albedo to don her armor wingless and meet up with us. Sebas, let’s go” You cast [gate]. “Wait!” Apollo cried, “Let me go with you!” You moved to step through the portal, grateful to be out of Momonga’s lap, “Apollo, i’ll take you outside later. You are only level 50, the chance of you dying is too high”</p><p>You crossed the portal before he could respond. The smell of blood hit your lungs quickly, but before you even drew your first breath you dashed to the knight about to slay two young girls. His head came off so easily that you thought it was an illusion at first. Were they really this weak? You turned your attention to the girls who clutched at each other, the older looking one was badly wounded. “May I examine your wound? I may be able to cure it.” you tried to make your voice calm and friendly to not further frighten the clearly petrified girls. The girl nodded and asked feverishly, “Thank you, but if you can’t heal me, please take care of my little sister!”. You placed your hands upon her back, examining the wound. There were no status effects on it, even the simplest of your healing spells would take care of this. “I am Alexanderia. What are your names?” The elder sister replied for both of them, “I am Enri Emmot, my little sister is Nemu.” Enri’s voice seemed very shaken, but she seemed less afraid now.</p><p>Before you could heal Enri another knight made his way towards you. You tore off his helmet and placed your hand upon his head. He was weak, but would not be for long. Normally to control new flesh you had to kill it’s user first, but this man was so weak you could will his flesh straight from his bones. You pulled a demon’s bones and a set of armor from your inventory. It was not very strong, but compared to these humans it was practically a god. The flesh from the two dead knights covered the bones and the newly formed demon dropped to it’s knee before you, already donning it’s armor. You pointed to the suits of armor the knights had been wearing, “Kill the knights wearing that and protect the villagers''. You turned back to the sisters, any progress you made in calming them down was gone. “It’s alright” you attempted to soothe, “It’s going to be okay now”. The girls did not respond. “Do you know what Magic is?” Enri nodded, “My friend is an Alchemist, he practices magic”. You smiled at her, “That makes this easier to explain then. I practice magic, is it okay if I heal your back with it?” You didn’t know the customs of this world, and you weren’t going to assume that it was okay to just go up and use magic on somebody, for all you knew that could be a religious or cultural taboo. Enri nodded, and you healed her.</p><p>Albedo stepped through the [gate] fully donned in armor. “Albedo, protect these girls and any villagers I send your way”. You turned back to Enri and handed her two horns, trash drops that you had accumulated with Momonga. “These will summon Goblins who will protect you. Blow it if the need arises.” Her hand clasped around your hands and the horns, “Thank you Alexanderia, I will remember your name” You frowned, feeling uncomfortable, “Remember the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, I am but a member”. You rose to your feet and walked towards the village before she could respond, “Come, Sebas, let us not delay any further”. “My Lady Alexanderia!”, Albedo called, “Should I not be your shield instead of protecting these lowly humans?” You hadn’t known Albedo looked down on humans, leaving her alone with them may not be the best idea. “Cast protective magic on them and join me then, but if they die due to your negligence, I will not be pleased”.</p><p>The village was small and quaint, if a massacre was not taking place, it would be scenic. Sebas let you claw your way through the knights on the condition that if anything vaguely strong appeared you would let him take care of it. He healed the villagers as you killed the knights, Albedo reluctantly aiding him. By the time you had caught up with your summoned demon there were only a couple knights.</p><p>“Cease your killing”, with these simple words the demon kneeled to the ground instantly. “Alright you fucks, explain yourselves”, you hoped they understood what you had meant to say. None of the knights responded, they seemed terrified. “Oh god is this how my teachers felt? Do I have to pick one of you to answer me? You there, with the stupid looking helmet. Yeah, you” you pointed to one of the knights. “Answer me this, do you and your stupid little helmet want to make it out of here in one piece?” The knight, who had been splayed on the ground, prostrated himself and nodded rigorously, something that sounded like words came from him, but his voice trembled so he could not be properly understood. You circled the group of knights slowly, “Alright then. Eeny meeny miny moe, catch a tiger by the toe, something something you two can go.” You grabbed two knights by their collars and lifted them to their feet. Leaning in you whispered in their ears, “Tell your masters what you saw today. Tell them I will not tolerate this kind of behavior here.” You thrust them away from you, “Now go, run, flee, I will grant you the mercy that you did not grant these villagers.”</p><p>“As for the rest of you… Albedo, you don’t seem very fond of humans? Take these fools to Momonga, he will know what to do best” Albedo bowed deeply, “Thank you Lady Alexanderia. I will at once”. Sorry for putting you on the spot Momo, have fun dealing with this. Sensing the danger was gone, the villagers came out of hiding, but kept their distance. “Is there anyone still injured?” your voice rang loud and clear. No one responded, it seemed they were weary of you. “It’s alright, the knights are gone. I mean you no harm.” The villagers came a little closer, but still no one spoke. “There are two girls in the forest, a pair of sisters. They should be informed the fighting is over and that it is safe to return. Their names were Enri and Nemu Emmot, are any of you their parents?” An old looking man stepped forward, “Thank you for saving the village. We will try to find the girl's parents but… I don’t see them here” his voice died out in a tremble. “Ah, I see” you replied softly to the man, “is there anything I can do to help?” The man’s gaze fell downwards, “Are you with the kingdom? You do not wear our country's colors”. Ah, so that’s where their discomfort comes from. “I am a traveler, we saw your village and hoped to re-supply here, we are lucky to have come in time to save some of you”. It wasn’t a complete lie. “Is that so? What supplies do you need? We are a small village and do not have much, but we are deeply indebted to you”.</p><p>The Chief’s home stretched the meaning of the word quaint. It was tiny and very medieval looking. If you had paid more attention in history, perhaps you could have understood their stage of industrialization or whatever it was called better. I’m sorry Mr. Hensley, you were right, I should have listened. Who you assumed was the chief’s wife offered you and Sebas a cup of hot water. You took off your helmet and accepted it, “Thank you, in the events of today I had completely forgotten about eating or drinking” It was true, you had not consumed anything since coming to this new world. Sebas watched his Lady drink from the cup. Surely she was too polite. The cup was crudely made and the water did not seem properly purified. He raised his own cup and drank from it. If his Lady did so, he would too. He kept a grimace off his face as he tasted what she had subjected herself to. To not notice that his Lady had gone without proper nourishment, truly he had failed as her butler. The water did not taste good, but it was hot and helped fill your empty stomach. The chief spoke first, “Without your help we would all be dead by now, you have our deepest thanks!”. Embarrassment crept to your face, flushing red. Getting people flustered was supposed to be your thing, not the other way around. “W-well no really uhm it was okay. My pleasure really” you stuttered through your words, wanting to disappear. You knew Momonga was watching you, if he really was the Suzuki you knew, then the bastard was probably getting kicks from this. Luckily, Sebas stepped in to save you, “Helping someone in need is common sense!”. Bless Touch Me for making such a sweet npc. “You are travelers, right? What supplies do you need?”, the Chief asked. You felt dread in your chest, “Ah, we will get them from somewhere else, clearly you will need everything you have to go towards rebuilding…” The newly noticed hunger in your stomach gnawed at you, but you could not take their food. “I could use some knowledge about this area though, we are quite unfamiliar. Do you have time to talk?” The couple stared at you, then Sebas, and then each other. “Of course, what would you like to know?” You paused. What did you want to know? “Who were those Knights, do you have a map of this area?” realizing that you should only ask a few questions at a time you stopped.</p><p>The couple answered all your questions the best they could. The hunger continued to gnaw at you as the day slipped away, you hoped Momonga was watching through the mirror and paying attention, because you weren’t. Eventually a villager came in and told the Chief it was time for the burial. Momonga might be able to resurrect those people, but showing domain over death would be painting a target on your backs. It would be time to return to Nazarick after the funeral ended, and then you could eat, or at least access your inventory without suspicion. The Chief interrupted your thoughts of food, “It seems there are some people on horseback approaching us” You grimaced, food would have to wait. The group on horseback was about twenty men who appeared mismatched compared to the knights that came before them. The Chief, who had stayed alongside you, did not seem that scared. A man dressed in simple grey armor introduced himself. He was well built and had a strong face that made you momentarily forget your hunger for another kind of hunger.</p><p>“—I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff.” the man surveyed the scene around him, “it seems my job of eradicating the knights from an enemy country has already been done”. Gazeff rode up to the Chief, “You are the chief, yes? Tell me, who are these people with you?” You were right there, he could just ask you directly. “I am Alexanderia, and this is my assistant, Sebas. We are travellers who happened upon this village as it was being attacked. I dealt with the attackers, and Sebas healed the villagers” you paused, “despite this things still seem grim for this village. I am unfamiliar with this land's customs, but perhaps your government could help them rebuild”. The handsome man dismounted his horse and kneeled, “Thank you for saving this village. I have no words that can adequately praise your kindness”.</p><p>You were glad the man had no words, praise flustered you, “Ah there’s no need to kneel please stand”. Gazef rose to his feet, you noticed his height immediately. The tall man spoke, “Can you tell me of the knights who attacked this village?” You shook your head. He asked another question, “May I know who that knight is?” He gestured to the demon you had created. You were glad he had asked a question you could answer, “That is a servant I summoned to help deal with the attackers.” You shoved the whole demon into your inventory, hoping it would look like an unsummoning, you wanted those bones back and couldn’t risk it being taken away. You moved the conversation away from the entity you had just crammed into your inventory, “Well anyways, those knights are dead now, I apologize if you wanted them to face your country’s justice system. I hadn’t even considered that at the time…” your head hung down in shame. Should you even be confessing that? Gazef looked at you with stern eyes. His gaze was far too intense, but you were a strong woman, and you would not melt under the very intense gaze of a very handsome man. You are a strong woman, you will not…. “Already dead? Did you strike them down?”, Gazef interrupted your thoughts. Aw heck were you already in trouble?? “Is that an issue, Mr. Stronoff?”, although soft, your voice commanded an air of authority, you definitely did not feel as you sounded. His face softened, “It is not an issue Miss Alexanderia, please, call me Gazef”</p><p>He turned towards the chief, “The sky grows dark, may we stay here tonight?” The chief nodded, “Let me tell the villagers you are not a threat before you enter, seeing so many men wield swords might frighten them after what has happened today”. The chief left towards the village. “The servant you summoned, are you a magic caster?”, the man's gaze was back upon you. You nodded, “Not a very proficient one, but it suffices” Gazef seemed determined to keep the conversation going, “You said you were a traveler, where are you from?” You avoided his question, “If I am honest, Gazef, I am lost. I don’t think I can return to where I am from”. Thankfully Gazef accepted your non-response and moved to another question, “Are you planning on staying the night here? I would like to know more about you.” Sebas eyes flashed up, you knew he was uncomfortable at the prospect of you needlessly being outside of Nazarick for so long, but maybe you should stay the night at the village.</p><p>Gazef smiled at your answer and offered you his arm, “Then let’s go into the vill-” he was cut off by a man out of breath, “Warrior-Captain! We’ve sighted a lot of people around the village! They’ve surrounded the village and they’re closing in!” As the army advanced close enough to see, Sebas [messaged] you [My Lady, Perhaps it is time to leave. Their quarrel does not involve us, and the villagers have protection now.] You had replied [This seems out of character for you, to leave these people in need. Rest assured if I ever feel even close to overwhelmed I will leave]. “Angels!” one of Gazef’s men gasped, “They are magic casters!” Taking a minute to consider his words you formed a plan of action. Angels were a thing in this world, and so it might not be a stretch to assume demons were too. You might be weak to these Angels, and they might be weak to you. It would be unwise to reveal your form as a demon when you knew so little.</p><p>“May I hire you?” questioned Gazef. What did hiring mean? Was it a lengthy contract, or a one time job? Sebas answered for you, “My lady will not be hired”. Gazeff ignored Sebas and looked straight at you as your gaze fell downwards, unable to meet his gaze. “What if I conscripted you, in accordance with our Kingdoms laws?” Again, Sebas answered before you could, “She can not abide by laws she does not understand” You felt mortified, like a child being talked over. Gazef continued to ignore Sebas, he gently placed his hand along your cheek and tilted your head up, forcing your eyes off the ground. Sebas moved threateningly towards the captain, but you quickly shut him down, “Sebas, stand down, it is okay. I would be glad to aid you, Gazef. Sebas, you will stay here and protect the village, that is a non negotiable order”. His face remained neutral, but the slightest hint of displeasure shadowed over his features, “As you say, My lady” Gazef smiled at you warmly, hand still on your cheek, his finger brushed over your face and tucked stray hair behind your ear. “Thank you, Miss Alexanderia”, he kept his position for a moment longer, examining your face which you were sure was bright red, before he abruptly pulled away and stood up. “Men, with the Miss’s assistant staying here to protect the villagers, we will break through the enemy’s lines and leave so they cause no harm to this place!”</p><p>Sebas felt disgust grow through his chest as he watched Gazef help you mount a horse, who was this man to touch a supreme being so freely? His disgust turned to pain as Gazef joined you on the horse, his arms caging around you to hold the reins. Surely there was a more practical way to do this? His thoughts turned to the night before, when you had been in his arms. It had been special and intimate, he had felt fulfilled at the idea that you felt safe and comfortable enough to let him hold you like that, and now some complete stranger had his arms around you. Logically, he knew riding on a horse was not the same as sleeping, and yet looking at your armor with its exposed back pressed firmly against the warrior, some part of him could not accept it.</p><p>Secretly, you were glad to leave Sebas behind. He had seemed so scary and overbearing, nothing like the safe comfort you always thought he would be. Considering how Touch Me had designed Sebas, you were surprised how opposed Sebas seemed to staying and helping, perhaps he was even upset at you for dragging him into this. Apollo had been right about your armor, your skin was being dug into by Gazef’s very cold domed armor. It was unpleasant, especially as the horse picked up into a gallop. The gallop did not last long and Gazef suddenly pulled you off the horse, “Mind control” he briefly explained, and before you could demand a better explanation, he ran into the fray.</p><p>Watching Gazef fight was a wonderful experience, his sword arched through the sky as if it were four, angels fell at his power. It was pointless, of course, as the casters endlessly summoned more, but you could appreciate the effort. Gazef looked as if he was growing tired, it seemed to be time for you to step in. You walked in front of him and placed your hands on his face like he had done to you, and healed him, “Rest now, I will take it from here” You smiled and brushed your finger across his face, tucking his hair behind his ear. Contact was not necessary for healing, you were just fond of theatrics. Where was his helmet?</p><p>You turned to the angels he had been facing, they were out of your reach unless you donned your wings or used magic. That was until the angel made the mistake of moving closer to attack and you jumped on it, breaking it apart into shimmering light soon after your nails dug into it, but another had been close by enough that you did not fall to the ground. They had been grouped up to target Gazef, and that had been their fatal flaw. You made quick work of them. The battlefield fell silent as the Angels numbers dwindled. Only four remained. Those that had not targeted Gazef stopped attacking his men and began circling around you. You did not mind, a joy thrummed in your chest, killing those Angels had been like flying through the air. You really wanted to try flying now that you were outside, but you kept your patience. Patience. Patience. Two of the angels drew closer. Your legs shook underneath you, not tired or scared, but from adrenaline. Patience. If you jumped now you could grab one of them, and yet, patience. You vaguely felt something go through you and you smiled. Gripping the swords that had pierced you, you pulled both of the angels to their deaths. Your flesh had simply parted to let the swords pass through without actually touching you. You grabbed these two swords and flung them at the remaining two angels. The sweet sound of shattering filled your ears, and then silence. The battlefield was completely quiet before a cacophony of screams of disbelief and spells rained down on you.</p><p>Impossible. Is she a monster? Just one attack? Can we even win? It seems the magic casters had reverted back to whatever spells they were comfortable with, but not a single one drew any damage. An unfamiliar man’s yell broke through the cacophony, “Principality of Observation, get her!”. You felt hungry. So hungry, not the same hungry you had felt before, this was more intense, your face felt warm and you could feel your pulse throughout your body, more, you wanted more. You let the principality of observation hit you, and you felt nothing. It was disappointing, you didn’t want it to end so soon. “You call these angels?!”, you cried loudly, “these are insults!”. You grew your wings with white feathers and stretched them out fully. If angels existed in this world this form might be less alarming than that of a demon. On the whims of theatricalism you also donned a mid-tier halo you had gotten from slaying a special event boss. Technically the item debuffed you since it was considered holy and today you were a demon, but they didn’t need to know. As far as they were concerned, you were an angel.</p><p>You shot up into the sky with a single powerful stroke of your wings. Exhilaration coarsed through you as you pulled the principality in for an embrace. You were going to end this with a bang. Your hand tore through the Angels chest and you grasped where the heart should be before ripping it out. Throughout this process you had to heal the angel to stop it from dying so quickly, you wanted to put on a show. The glimmering pieces it broke into showered magnificently against the setting sun. You laughed freely, this is what your hunger had demanded. “It can’t be! It’s impossible!! Nobody can defeat a high tier angel with just one spell!!! I’ve never seen an angel like you before, where is your summoner!”, the man who had commanded the Principality of Observation cried out to you. You huffed before addressing him, “My summoner? You disrespect me, who are you to speak to me so?” The man pulled a crystal from his robes, “I am Nigun of the Slaine Theocracy. You claim to have no summoner, perhaps then you are worthy of meeting the highest tier of angel, one that surely far out-classes even you!” his previous fear seemed to slip away, “I will give you the chance to surrender, the angel in this sealing crystal is Dominion Authority, surely you, an Angel, must have heard of it? It is a height no man can reach, and no other Angel has” Of course you had heard of Dominion authority, it was a more pathetic version of the angel you had farmed for these feathers you now wore, why was everyone in this world so weak? Nigun continued, “You are an Angel, you belong to the Slaine Theocracy. If you come with us now we will welcome you with open arms and forgive your sins against us” You stared at him incredulously, “Go with you to the Slaine Theocracy? You’ll forgive me for my sins?” Surely he was joking? The man smiled, “Yes, even I can recognize that you have power. Imagine the further generations of power you could produce, angels that need not a summoner to exist! Rejoice, you will be among your own kind soon, furthering your own kind soon”. He -he truly believed his own words, and what a gross choice of words at that! “I will not kill you Nigun. I will not be that merciful. I have never met a man so presumptuous, even if it meant my death I would not go with you.” Nigun seemed shocked, but quickly recovered, “A shame, a true loss, to have to kill you so soon. Perhaps if you do not struggle we may take you alive. You will fold to the power of the angel of the highest order, behold, [Dominion Authority]. Dejectedly you watched the Angel appear, it would not fulfill your hunger to fight.</p><p>The man had left a bitter taste in your mouth, your mood for theatrics was over. As it finished summoning you lazily flew over to it and crushed its skull. The only notable thing about Dominion Authority was how enchanting the glimmer was against the setting sun. The joy in playing with them was gone, the sooner you finished the sooner you could eat dinner. You cast an area attack over the members of the Slaine Theocracy, although perhaps attack was not the right word, it was paralysis. You weren’t sure how much damage would kill rather than incapacitate, so that was your only option. Nigun was definitely going into the hands of Solution or Demiurge after Neuronist Painkill was done with him.</p><p>Returning to Gazef brought you back a little joy, you landed gracefully in front of him and smiled. “You’re a popular man Gazef, so many people want you!” Resisting the urge to give him a head pat, you ran your fingers through his hair. His reply was soft and quiet, “It would appear so. If you come to the royal capital, look for me. Less people want me dead so openly there, and I think I prefer the way you seem to want me” His hand moved towards you before he paused, “I guess these explain your odd choice in armor. Forgive me if this is rude, may I feel them?” You nod, unsure of how to interpret his words. In your head they sound flirtatious, but you were also very thirsty for him and could not trust your head. It was best to assume that there was no meaning behind it. He touched your wings gently at first, in awe. “You need not be so delicate”. With your encouragement he grasped the top of the wings, his hands moving closer to where they connected to your body. They felt much more substantial than they looked.</p><p>You pulled your wings away from his hands, using them to encircle the two of you from view of his men. Gazef closed his eyes as you loomed closer. Did you frighten him? “Gazef”, you whispered in his ear, “You can take all of the men of the Slaine Theocracy to your king but this Nigun. He has insulted me too gravely.” You felt him shudder, and realized that you might be too forceful and intimidating. You stepped back slightly. “Do you feel strongly about this? I am not closed to negotiations” Gazef wanted to ask many things of her. Where had she learned such magic, such fighting strength? Why did she wait to reveal her wings? Would he meet her again? He asked none of these things.</p><p>Gazef, a man who could be faced with impossible odds and stand unwavering, a man who was the strongest in the kingdom, a man who spent years training his resolution, was overwhelmed. When she had shielded them from view of the men and leaned forward, he was sure she was going to kiss him. When she whispered his name he felt a tremble roll down his spine. Had he missed his chance? He had not dared to take initiative when she was clearly so far above him, but maybe he had erred. Her following words made little sense, but as he slowly understood them his misunderstanding struck him heavily. You waited for Gazef to break his silence, perhaps his lack of response was his way of turning a blind eye. When he finally replied, it was without spirit, “I do not mind, we owe you a great debt, and I doubt we could oppose you”</p><p>You smiled warmly at him, “I suppose this is goodbye then, may we meet again, Gazef” You left him standing alone in the battlefield as you flew back to Sebas, but not before picking up your prize. The last vestiges of the sun disappeared as you covered the final stretches of distance. You had never seen a night sky so pretty. Did this world have more stars? “My Lady!”, Sebas fell to a knee upon your arrival. You were tired and hungry, adrenaline fading. “Let’s go home, Sebas”. [gate]</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/gp/190398316@N05/N00085"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the tomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So don't quote me on this, but i'm going to try to upload every Tuesday. If anyone has stuff they want to see drawn lemme know, I have way too much free time on my hands.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunger rolled through you. You thought of the sweet rolls in your inventory, but could not grab them with Nigun in your arms.</p>
<p>“Welcome back”, Momonga greeted you, mirror still besides him. You were glad he had watched, you barely remembered a single scrap of what the villagers had told you.</p>
<p>Apollo slid up to you and grabbed unto Nigun. “~let me take this vermin off your hands”, his voice was dripping in cheer.</p>
<p>“Bring him to Neuronist Painkill”</p>
<p>“Of course Alex!” He beamed with joy as he lugged the man away. He wished it was Gazef he was carrying to the torturers room, but Nigun would suffice for now.</p>
<p>Sebas watched in discontent as you rummaged through your inventory for sweet rolls. This would not do. “My Lady Alexanderia, would you like me to accompany you for a proper meal?” He said it like a demand. She would eat properly while in his care. He felt his sternness fade when her eyes lit up at the mention of food. [Pestonya, please prepare a meal for the Lady Alexanderia and I]</p>
<p>“Alex, after you have eaten and rested, we should talk.” Momonga did not get a reply from her, she was already gone. If he could sigh he would, he wanted to apologize. It scared him, how little he had cared for those villagers, how little he cared as he watched them die, and how a small part of him rejoiced to watch his guildmate kill. Had he lost his humanity? Had he upset you with his intentions to not go?</p>
<p>You flopped on your bed, belly full. Sebas had trapped you into a lecture with food. He had made you promise that you would not leave Nazarick without him, and this included avoiding running off to battle without him like you did earlier. He had tried to get you to promise to not roam the halls of Nazarick without an escort, but you had some semblance of a spine, you could stand up for yourself and say no to him. Well, you told yourself you could, but you didn’t. You were too weak. It was overkill.</p>
<p>In the comfort of your bed you scolded yourself for giving in so easily.</p>
<p>“Alex?” your very favorite good boy sat down on the bed next to you. “I’m glad you’re safe, please don’t do that again. I was so worried!” he pulled you in for a hug. “Stay here with me Alex, I don’t like it when you leave”.</p>
<p>You patted his head and ruffled his ears. “I already promised Sebas I wouldn’t go anywhere without him, I can’t possibly be any more safe”.</p>
<p>Apollo grimaced. Too much had happened in this single day she had been stolen away from him. She couldn’t go anywhere without Sebas? When he had not even been permitted to leave the tomb with her? And that human who had laid his hands on her, perhaps even kissed her when she had shielded themselves from their view. He wasn't going to steal her away from the Tomb to somewhere he couldn't follow, was he? He had never met this Gazef, but he hated him already. She reeked of him.</p>
<p>“Ahh Alex-sama, you’ve had a long day, a hot bath will make you feel better, come on~” he kept his voice cute as he dragged her towards the tub, intent on washing away any trace of today from her skin. “Let’s see, tell me how warm you want it” he fidgeted with the taps, stopping when you gave him a thumbs up. “Okay, let’s get you ready~” he pulled at one of the many straps that kept her armor in place. He was going to hide this set in the back of the closet where you would never find it again.</p>
<p>Apollo pulled back the covers of your bed. It was a little odd for someone else to be doing everything for you, but considering how adorable his eagerness was, it wasn’t uncomfortable. You gave his head a few pats, and noticed in delight that his tail shook excitedly. He really was just like a dog, or at least what you thought a dog would be like. Pets were considered a waste of resources back in the real world. You had read very little about actual cats and dogs, so most of what you knew came from old animes with cat-girls.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna sleep on the bed?”</p>
<p>He felt relieved at those words, at the end of the day she would always come back for him, it was foolish to think that would be different here.</p>
<p>She spoke again, “You’re like a dog right? Does that mean you sleep at the foot of the bed?”</p>
<p>His tail stopped wagging. The foot of the bed? She expected him to curl up away from her despite being so close? Is this what dogs did? Would she be suspicious if he didn't?</p>
<p>His worry was interrupted, “Ah wait, I forgot, you held me last night, so you must prefer that, right?”. He nodded vigorously, although once she was properly in his arms his mind grasped at the significance of her words. She thought that he had held him last night? Did she not actually favor Sebas? Was it all a misunderstanding? Apollo was filled with satisfaction and joy that night as he clung firmly to his Lady.</p>
<p>A knock on the door awoke you. “My Lady, it is Sebas”, his gentle voice called. “Come in”, you hoarsely replied. Dryness clung to your throat. The door opened and a tray emerged.</p>
<p>After his failure to notice that you had needed sustenance, Sebas had taken it upon himself to make sure you were being properly fed. The dinner you ate with him last night showed him just how hungry you had been, and he was determined to not fail so miserably again. Truthfully, he was glad you were dependent on food unlike Momonga, now he had an excuse to see you three times a day at the very least. He was sure that a Lady like you would also be accustomed to things like tea time, and small snacks and beverages throughout the day. Who better to attend to you than him, the head butler of Nazarick?</p>
<p>He froze when he saw you, sheet sliding off your shoulders, hair slightly disheveled. In the bed next to you was Apollo. For a reason he could not explain, Sebas felt his heart sour. Last night, after dinner, he had escorted you to your room. As you had entered the room he had waited and looked for some kind of indication that you wanted him to enter, but that half leveled dog had immediately shut the door in his face. Today the mutt looked particularly smug and it unsettled Sebas.</p>
<p>“My Lady, excuse me” Sebas proffered the tray he was holding towards you, “I have brought breakfast” He hoped she would not notice how he had placed an extra tea cup upon the platter, a presumptuous preparation in case she had wanted him to stay. He hoped she wanted him to stay.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’d like to make plans for the day, and I would appreciate your input. Would you like to join me in the garden?”</p>
<p>Sebas watched as his Lady rose from the bed, a white satin negligee shifting around her. He kept his eyes respectfully high, but even in his peripherals he could see how her legs rippled as she stretched. His response was slightly delayed. “I would be honored to”</p>
<p>You were glad to have built the garden into your quarters, since the tomb was underground, the lack of windows often made spaces feel claustrophobic. Soft blue-green grass padded your feet as warm tea washed away a bite of quiche.</p>
<p>“I think information gathering should be a priority. This world is clearly different from Yggdrasil” A small tart garnished with mint caught your eye. You picked it up and sniffed it cautiously. “And finding a way to sustain the resources of the tomb” you ate the tart, pickled plum. An odd choice, but delicious. “Afterall, these supplies won’t last forever” Another sip of tea helped polish off the rest of the bite-sized tart.</p>
<p>“I could organize a team of maids to gather information and supplies” Sebas sat across from you, the picture of a perfect gentleman.</p>
<p>“Perhaps” you mused, “but I would like to learn more about this world before sending anyone out into a possibly dangerous situation.” You took another sip of tea, was it Oolong?</p>
<p>“That Gazef Stronoff, I would like to see him again”.</p>
<p>Sebas halted drinking midway through a sip, “Gazef Stronoff?”</p>
<p>“He was the Captain of those soldiers, said to look for him if we ever came to the royal capital”</p>
<p>Sebas remained silent.</p>
<p>“Although the capital is far from Nazarick, if teleportation magic were blocked...” The last dregs of tea slid down your throat. “Regardless, I should run this over with Momo~”</p>
<p>Sebas moved to refill your cup, but you covered the top. “Thank you for the lovely breakfast, Sebas, I think now it is time to find Momonga… Although before that, i’d like to change my bones”</p>
<p>The butler stood and bowed before exiting your quarters, leaving you to your thoughts.</p>
<p>You had taken great joy in killing yesterday, perhaps it was a status effect of the demon bones. It was time to visit the skeletons in your closet. The majority of your skeletons were heteromorphs, Ainz Ooal Gown was a heteromorph guild after all, but that didn’t stop you from stashing away a few demi-humans, and even a few human skeletons. Right now you wanted to be human, wanted your body back.</p>
<p>Peeling away from the demon bones was not painful, but it was disturbing. Something about it felt vulnerable. Once separated from the bones things like standing and supporting yourself was tiring. Bones helped give your flesh something to guide by, and without a proper skeleton it took concentration to not writhe aimlessly.</p>
<p>This human skeleton had a welcoming feeling, while the other bones had not been as dysmorphic to wear as you would have guessed, this felt like you. This was you. This was the skeleton that had merged the boundary between worlds, this was the skeleton you studied for college in, this was the skeleton you slept in, this was the skeleton that resembled what you looked like outside of Yggdrasil.</p>
<p>Transformation complete, you looked in the mirror. The face that stared back looked like you, felt like you, but it was like watching a clone of yourself instead of a reflection. Avoiding the feeling of dread you teleported to Momonga’s door.</p>
<p>Demiurge stood outside the door, papers in hand, a single black bow pinned above his ear. He reached up and gently touched it, he had not yet gotten the chance to interact with the other supreme being. He worked diligently for the tomb, and yet all his efforts seemed to pull him further away from the actual presence of Lady Alexanderia. As if on cue, the presence of Lady Alexanderia appeared before him.</p>
<p>“Demiurge!” The imp seemed startled at your abrupt arrival, “You’re actually wearing the bow I gave you!” Reaching out you ruffled his immaculately slicked back hair, “I’m so happy!”</p>
<p>Demiurge trembled so strongly his whole body shook, “Please excuse me, I have something I need to address” As soon as the words had rushed from his mouth he disappeared in a sprint. Had you upset him? You hoped not. That was weird, but you were here for a purpose.</p>
<p>You knocked on Momonga’s door. Inside, the purple robed skeleton scoured over papers, “Thank you Demiurge, your work for the tomb is invaluable”</p>
<p>You cleared your throat.</p>
<p>He looked up, “Ah, hi Alex. Have you seen Demiurge? He said he wanted to talk about plans for sustaining the tomb with a farm or something”</p>
<p>“He was just outside the door, but left suddenly. I actually also wanted to talk to you about sustaining the tomb.”</p>
<p>The papers Momonga had been examining were moved to the side. “I guess this works, would you like to take a seat?” He pushed himself away from the desk, subtly offering his lap. It was embarrassing, but this was his way of gauging how upset you were. The Alexanderia he knew would never turn down a lap to sit in.</p>
<p>You took the seat next to him. “I’d like to join the adventurer’s guild. Apparently it is not unusual for travelers to join, and so it would be a good opportunity to learn things and perhaps one day even help finance the tomb”</p>
<p>Momonga tapped his fingers on the desk, his voice came out in irritation, “And so you would like to discover information about how to safely get by in this world by putting yourself in the most dangerous positions you can find.”</p>
<p>How- how dare he bring up a very fair and reasonable point!</p>
<p>“Yes, but-”</p>
<p>“But what?!”, he demanded, “What of any part of this is worth the risk?”</p>
<p>Alexanderia got up, face turned away from him.</p>
<p>“Alex, i’m sorry”, his voice was quiet, “I can’t lose you too”</p>
<p>She stayed quiet.</p>
<p>Guilt rose up the throat he didn’t have.</p>
<p>“I can’t stop you from going… No, I won’t stop you from going, but please…” he focused on his fingers, stopping them from tapping. “Please remember that I need you by my side, that we need you by our side”</p>
<p>Alexanderia sat back down.</p>
<p>A knock resounded firmly from the door. “That must be Demiurge. Perhaps we can work out a compromise, you can help him with his farm” Momonga straightened his posture, “Come in, Demiurge!”</p>
<p>The archdevil had been forced to calm his nerves after receiving such praise from a supreme being. Truly he had been blessed beyond compare. So this was the power of Lady Alexanderia, with a simple touch his composure had been shattered, he had to leave lest his facade crumble in front of her. Clearing his face of any emotion, he knocked firmly on the door.</p>
<p>Inside was Lord Momonga, and a human? No, that was Lady Alexanderia. In his haste to not unravel before her he had failed to notice that she had taken the form of a human. With this new information, his plan to farm humans seemed like less of a good idea…</p>
<p>“Demiurge, you said you wanted to start a farm?”</p>
<p>“A-ah, yes.” Demiurge put the papers with the detailed graphs of how exactly he would maximize resources from tearing apart the inferior human lifeforms, behind his back, away from the very human Alexanderia. Perhaps he would have to rethink this plan.</p>
<p>“Well, would you like to explain your idea?”</p>
<p>No, he would not like to explain his idea. “I apologize, I realize now that the farm I was considering might be… Inadequate… due to the nature of the product”</p>
<p>Momonga tapped his fingers on the fine wood of his desk, “I see, and I assume that is why you left so suddenly earlier?”</p>
<p>Demiurge said nothing, simply bowing instead.</p>
<p>“Well, I trust your judgement Demiurge, it is however, a shame. Lady Alexanderia and I were just discussing ways to sustain the resources of the tomb.”</p>
<p>“I -I will re-draft my plan to be more appropriate. Please forgive this humble servant” his bow was deep to hide the shame on his face.</p>
<p>“Hm. I suppose the idea of having you help Demiurge with his farm will remain only an idea… However, surely, there must be something I can convince you to do other than adventuring?”</p>
<p>Demiurge looked as if he had been hit in the face, “If the Lady Alexanderia wishes to work with me, I would be honored to aid her in adventuring!”</p>
<p>Green haze covered Momonga, that was not what he was aiming for. He had wanted ideas for things you to do that weren’t so dangerous.</p>
<p>A sly smile graced your face, “Well if the ever so intellectual Demiurge considers it a fine idea, I hardly see how we could disagree”</p>
<p>The Archdevil basked in the praise only momentarily before he thought about it, sending her out to go adventuring was almost certainly NOT a good idea, but it would all be okay as long as he was there with her to protect her, right? Besides, spending time with a supreme being on such an equal level, well truly the Lady favored him.</p>
<p>The sly smile on Alexanderia’s face stretched wider to almost wicked proportions, “Although I could not tear my dear Demiurge from his work here for Nazarick, clearly his planning requires his utmost attention. The farm he is re-planning might be crucial to the survival of Nazarick, I can not take him away from that on a mere whim. Additionally, although charming, he has quite the striking appearance, I doubt his ears or eyes would go unnoticed.”</p>
<p>The demon made to protest, but you continued, “Of course I would still deeply appreciate your help. As an adventurer the form I will wear should be the one I had yesterday for the village, I would like to modify it ever so slightly without changing the appearance. You are adept in craftsmanship, is that not right, Demiurge?”</p>
<p>Demiurge nodded, unsure of where you were going with this.</p>
<p>“Then after this meeting will you help me forge covert sub-dermal armor for my upcoming travels?” Ulbert had always been easy to persuade (manipulate). He role played heavily, and yet whether he was roleplaying or not, one thing stayed the same. He was prideful in his work, the praise he enjoyed the most was recognition for a job well done.</p>
<p>It seemed Ulbert’s npc was much the same, Demiurge fell for it, hook line and sinker. The tips of his ears blushed pink, his diamond eyes caught the sparkle of the lights, his body remained still, but his tail swished about as a cat readying to pounce. “It would be my highest honor, Lady Alexanderia”.</p>
<p>Momonga stiffened, how had he let all of this be decided right in front of him, without his input? “Alexa, I would be failing as your fellow guild leader if I let you go alone”</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine, Sebas would guilt trip me if I broke my promise to him and left him behind. I’ll take some of the maids with me too, if it’ll make you happier. That Nigun dude summoned a Yggdrasil angel, we need to know more about this world”</p>
<p>Exasperated Momonga gave up, you were right. “No more open-back armor bullshit. You and everyone else who’s going has to be properly equipped”</p>
<p>You huffed. “Demi is helping me make sub-dermal armor, so yes more open-back armor bullshit”</p>
<p>“No, what if you get cut with something poisonous?”</p>
<p>“I won’t get poisoned, I have this”, you flipped him your middle finger. On it was a ring that prevented poisoning.</p>
<p>Still, he protested, “We don’t know if those mechanics work the same way in this world.”</p>
<p>You decided to push him just a little further, “Alright, so clearly sub-dermal armor and rings won’t protect me, but what about dark purple robes that expose my entire chest?”</p>
<p>“Alex, I have never heard anything so stupid in my life. Or is it unlife? Where would you even find such a thing?”</p>
<p>In the snarkiest voice you could muster you replied, “Gosh, i’m not sure, but it should have weird bone shoulder pads and gold trimming. Oh- and a hood”</p>
<p>“Demiurge, could you give us a moment alone?”</p>
<p>The demon bowed and left swiftly.</p>
<p>Momonga hesitated with his words. “I’m guessing I've upset you? I apologize if I have come off as callous or controlling, I- I just want to keep you safe, I can’t lose you too.”</p>
<p>“Suzuki, I think we’re both a little scared about losing each other. I’m sorry for not addressing this sooner.” you sighed and leaned into your chair, hand reaching for his. “I feel as if I have already lost you. Yesterday, you didn’t want to save those villagers, and it scared me. You’ve always stuck to your morals before, to see you disregard them so easily, is that really you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, or what’s changed. It might be my undead nature. Whenever I start to feel a strong emotion, this cooling wave rushes over me. The only thing I feel strongly about is our fellow guildmates and keeping you safe. You should know that no matter how much I change, you will always be important to me”</p>
<p>“Suzuki, you’ll always be important to me too. Although seriously, can I wear your robe?”</p>
<p>Momonga’s hands gestured over his exposed bones,“It’s different, you have flesh, it would be weird for you to wear it”</p>
<p>“That’s not a no… ”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have better things to do than pester me?”</p>
<p>“Ah, that’s right! Demiurge is gonna bone me! Re-bone me? Un-bone me? Now that I think about it, it’s not even bones, it’s armor.”</p>
<p>The green haze covered Momonga, “Please, never say that again.”</p>
<p>“...that again”</p>
<p>“Leave.”</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/gp/190398316@N05/9p12qs"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yall i'm working up the courage to add smut but oof it's difficult. I don't know how you guys do it, major respect for all of you. Anyways next chapter might be really terrible smut from Demi's perspective, i'll edit it and post it tomorrow. I really can't properly express how terrible it is. If it hasn't been removed from the internal shame i'm facing then I apologize in advance for how terrible of an experience this is gonna be, but luckily, that chapter can be skipped plot-wise. Next week we're going to see best-boy Pandora, and i'm kinda happy with how cute the art turned out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just below the skin (optional demi nsfw)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aesthetics are everything, and so in order to wear scandalous armor sets, you're going to need some actual real armor hidden beneath your skin. Who better to help you than the talented craftsman Demiurge?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bruh if you're choosing to read this I am so sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hands hovered over his tools, Demiurge considered himself a capable craftsman, but now his work had to be better than just capable.</p>
<p>His Lady’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “How do you think we should achieve this? The plates should have sufficient coverage, but they should not restrict mobility”</p>
<p>He allowed his eyes to canvas his subject, Lady Alexanderia had changed back into the bones that she would use outside of Nazarick, into the form that his work would protect. His voice did not betray his anticipation, “Gathering information is crucial to the start of any process. We should find which areas need to have movement, and which can be solid. The hand, for example, has joints which should be kept free or protected by overlapping plates”</p>
<p>She seemed pleased at his response, “So you plan to start by mapping out how each joint moves?”</p>
<p>Had she expected a different, more adequate answer? “Yes, if that is appropriate, although it is more than just joints that move”</p>
<p>She extended him her hand, and Demiurge felt something like anxiety catch in his throat. Her voice was distant to him as he accepted her hand into his, “Then let’s start at the fingertips and work our way from there.” Her fingertips were smooth, he had been expecting calluses. Tentatively he bent her pinky, noticing that the base joint that connected to the hand had a wide range of motion while the other two seemed to only move significantly in one direction. He would have to be impeccable in creating pieces of armor this precise and small. Her other fingers bent in much the same way, other than the varying sizes of the fingers, the only thing that he really noticed was how nicely her hand fit into his.</p>
<p>Reluctantly he slipped his hand out of her delicate grasp and examined her palm, this area would require perhaps the most consideration due to the wide range of forms that it could be moved into, from flat to the more complex fist. At the wrist his fingers ghosted over her pulse, her veins just beneath the skin. If he were to leave a scratch here, her blood would flow freely. The feeling in his throat rushed to his head, a pounding warmth. Such trust and responsibility she had bestowed upon him, he would not let her down.</p>
<p>Once past the wrist he progressed much more quickly, but was stopped by her shirt from properly examining any further. “My apologies, Lady Alexanderia”, he motioned to her shirt, “This is in the way. May I remove it?”</p>
<p>She gave a slight nod and he unlaced her as respectfully as he could. Everything about her was gorgeous, but it pained him to know that it was not a view that was his to enjoy. He envied Momonga, could an undead even properly appreciate her the way he could? Immediately Demiurge killed the traitorous thought, as the remaining two supreme beings they were perfect for each other, their relationship was the kind that he could never hope for. He would keep his attraction from her knowledge.</p>
<p>A little extra time was spent examining the arms attachment at the shoulder and how it extended into her back. He took particular note in how she shivered as his finger trailed down her spine. There would be time to examine that reaction in more depth later, for now he progressed to her neck. His hands gently ghosted from her collarbones to her chin, taking delight in the way her head tilted up to give him further access to her skin. He knew that this was purely for practical reasons, but his blood still sang in joy.</p>
<p>For what he told himself were also purely practical reasons he delighted in the small look of surprise her face gave as he gently cupped the back of her head and drew her closer. He felt her pulse quicken as she stared at him with wide eyes. That lovely face, he decided, would be the reward he would save for the end. For now he needed to focus on something less… vulnerable, as he gave his blood a chance to cool. It was improper how excited he was getting. He decided on her shoulders, he had seen how moving them had affected the back, but what of the front?</p>
<p>Firmly he grasped them and pulled. She gave no resistance and stumbled into him. The heat in his blood doubled and his face flushed a firm shade of red that rivaled his suit.</p>
<p>“I- I apologize, I didn’t mean to, I just meant to…” he swallowed coarsely, “just meant to move your shoulders” . With a startle he realized that he was still holding her, and in a panic he pushed her away.</p>
<p>Her voice came out slightly squeaky, “Ah! It’s my fault, i’m sorry! It’s okay, really. Uhm, here, is this what you wanted?” She showed him the full range of motion of her arm and he struggled to pay attention, flustered. Any chance he had of calming down had been thoroughly dashed the moment he felt her pressed against himself.</p>
<p>Focus.</p>
<p>The hands, arms, and neck along with part of her back had been examined, which left… His eyes scanned over her. He would have to proceed carefully. His fingers moved slowly over her flesh, trying not to notice how she would tense slightly as he brushed over a new area. The rib cage would be easy enough to protect, it did not expand or move that much, but her waist was a different story. There wasn’t a way that the waist didn’t move, and consequently, it required more time to examine.</p>
<p>He moved excruciatingly slow, each hitch in her breath forced him to progress at yet an even slower pace so he would not become overwhelmed. As his hands moved lower he thought he heard a whine or a moan, but he could not tell over the pounding of his heart in his ears. For the sake of his limited sanity he needed a short respite from this torture.</p>
<p>“Lady Alexanderia, this might be easier somewhere more comfortable, would you like to move?”</p>
<p>She gave him a gentle nod, and relieved, he removed his hands from her body. His quarters had not been furnished for guests, the only seating was for his workbench, and the only comfortable surface was his bed. His bed was further, so he led her there.</p>
<p>The walk was not nearly long enough for him to completely compose himself, but he regained enough composure to continue his task. He would need the strength of all 41 of the supreme beings to get him through this without her noticing his ever growing lust. Alexanderia sat on the bed, looking down bashfully.</p>
<p>“Demiurge, I've never really done anything like this before. My experiences with it in the past were… very bad. I might not be able to go through with this, like, all the way, are you okay with that, or should we stop now?”</p>
<p>“My Lady, what do you mean by all the way?”, he asked carefully.</p>
<p>She turned beet red, “Ah, uhm, uh, you know, like um.. Insertion”</p>
<p>Ah, so the process of actually inserting subdermal armor was perhaps painful. How had he not considered that before? He would work hard to make the best armor for her, even if it ended up discarded.</p>
<p>“Of course, My Lady! You should not force yourself to endure pain on my account, the very thought of making you uncomfortable is unbearable!”</p>
<p>“Th-thank you, Demiurge. Uhm, can you just call me by my name?”</p>
<p>“Nothing would make me happier, Alexanderia. I will do my best to make it as gentle as possible” How could he ensure that it would not be painful? The best armor was made of metal, and while he could smooth the edges, perhaps an enchanted fabric would be more appropriate. Maybe the material itself did not matter so much as the process of inserting it beneath her skin. Should he form the armor into smaller pieces, or maybe less pieces for a faster process? They could try doing it while she switched skeletons, although he did not know much of how her process worked. Her gentle hand caressed his face and instantly his thoughts disappeared.</p>
<p>“Demi, it’s a bit weird for me to be shirtless while you’re not. Can I take it off for you?”</p>
<p>He found it odd, but he did not mind, “If you’re comfortable with it, then I would be very happy with that.”</p>
<p>She sat up towards him, hands sliding his jacket off. Even just this slightest of touches reminded Demiurge of the heat coursing through his veins. He breathed deeply to steady himself, he would never live down his shame if he had to teleport away with no explanation. The tug against his tie as she undid it drew him closer to her as he tried to focus on anything but her. How would he explain his reaction if she noticed? She undid the buttons from the top, and as she progressed downwards, Demiurge could feel the heat from his face moving to his loins.</p>
<p>Her eyes were fixated on the buttons for now, but if she moved any lower she would see his very prominent erection. He had to leave before she did, just two more buttons and if he did not regain control by then, he would teleport away.</p>
<p>Where would he even teleport to?</p>
<p>How would he explain it to her later?</p>
<p>Her fingers grazed against him as she undid another button and he barely suppressed a moan. Just one more button and he would teleport away. He readied himself mentally.</p>
<p>“Can you see without your glasses? I want to know what your eyes look like”</p>
<p>He nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. He removed his glasses and her gaze traveled away from the buttons, and more importantly away from the tent in his pants. A new plan formed in his mind, keeping her eyes away from his pants until he had enough time to calm down.</p>
<p>One of her hands moved to his face, surely admiring his creator Ulbert’s handiwork, while the other undid the remaining few buttons. It became harder to not react as her hand moved lower, and as she clumsily undid the final button he flinched slightly. Her hands moved to rest on the sides of his face and she pulled him towards her. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but as long as her eyes were locked with his, he was safe.</p>
<p>Her thumb brushed against his lips. “May I?”</p>
<p>Had he missed something? What was she asking?</p>
<p>“A-Alexanderia, I am unsure of what to do”</p>
<p>“That’s okay, I can lead if you want.”</p>
<p>“Yes, please do.”</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and brought their faces closer together. Whatever she was doing, at least her eyes were clos- her soft lips touched his.</p>
<p>Had he done something wrong to cause this mistake?</p>
<p>Surely it was not on purpose?</p>
<p>His mind went blank as she deepened the kiss.</p>
<p>No amount of logic could explain what was happening, for now he would retreat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Demiurge pondered what had happened back in his room he received a message from Lady Alexanderia.</p>
<p>[Are you okay? I did not mean for my actions to scare you away, you are never obligated to do anything of that manner that you do not want to. In the future, if I do something that makes you uncomfortable, please, let me know.]</p>
<p>Slowly the pieces fell into place. He was such an idiot for not understanding earlier, and to think that he had left! She had been testing what he would do in a situation where he could not know all the parts to see if he would communicate effectively with her, and he had failed! His pride as a guardian suffered, he would make sure to ask questions the next time he was in an unknown situation.</p>
<p>Sasuga, Alexanderia-sama, truly it exemplified her brilliance as a leader that she had found and addressed one of his short-comings so quickly. He [Messaged] her back.</p>
<p>[I apologize, Lady Alexanderia. I was not properly prepared, but in the future I will do better to communicate with you. I shall return to finish the measurements for the armor.]</p>
<p>When he returned she seemed distant, but oddly concerned for his well-being. Had he failed so miserably that she thought he was sick? He finished the rest of his task quickly, the less time he spent disappointing the supreme being, the better.</p>
<p>Immediately after she left, Demiurge began drafting his plans.</p>
<p>He set up his inkwell and quill, neatened his desk, and laid out a fresh piece of parchment. ‘After this I still need to re-draft my farm plan for more paper’ he thought inwardly, grimacing at his blunder. The blank paper in front of him seemed to gleam mockingly, his nib hovered over the parchment, yet he could not make the first mark.</p>
<p>Ink dripped from the nib, staining the paper. This would not do. He could not waste Nazaricks precious and limited resources like this, he needed to be able to focus properly. With forced determination he pressed the quill into the paper, the first few lines were always the hardest to write, but once he got started he often got lost in his work. What could he start with? If he could just get down anything, if he could just get started… Ink bled from where he pressed the quill down.</p>
<p>The paper was already ruined and stained, he could not present it to the supreme beings, but he could not simply toss it out either. He sketched her hand, progressing through the drawing as he had progressed through her body.</p>
<p>With precise strokes he detailed exactly where each plate of armor would fit, his quill running out of ink.</p>
<p>Instinctively he dipped it into the inkwell and blotted it.</p>
<p>He worked in a flurry, desperate to capture something in this drawing, something he couldn’t explain, couldn’t understand. He was missing something, and he needed to find it.</p>
<p>Every movement he poured unto the paper came from the aching chasm in his chest, as if he needed somewhere for the fire in his blood to go, yet each stroke only fanned his flames. Each muscle, each sinew, each and every feature of her body he drew, but he could not draw how she had felt, and so he imagined.</p>
<p>He imagined the warmth of his fingertips as they ran down her spine, and the tremble it had elicited, but the lines he drew on the paper could not capture that.</p>
<p>He imagined the racing of her heartbeat as she presented her neck to him, how her chest rose and fell with each deepening breath, but the lines he drew on the paper could not capture that.</p>
<p>He imagined her shirtless, on his bed, staring up into his eyes as she unbuttoned his shirt, and the lines he drew on the paper captured that.</p>
<p>He could not capture her warmth, the softness of her skin, the racing of her heartbeat, but he could draw how she had looked in those moments, the intensity of her eyes searching for what lay beyond his. Now the drawing mirrored her image, and yet when he gingerly touched her face, the wet ink smeared.</p>
<p>He wanted to feel her again, the ink was cold upon the paper and unliving, but his hand was warm.</p>
<p>Feeling his own pulse he imagined it was hers, the drawing in his hand stared at him longingly. He moved to the bed, retracing their interaction.</p>
<p>She had been sitting here, he placed the drawing of his Lady upon the dark silken sheets. No, not his Lady, hadn’t she said something then?</p>
<p><em>Thank you, Demiurge. Can you just call me by my name?</em> She had wanted him to address her so informally, as if they were close. “alexanderia” he whispered, forcing himself to exclude any titles. It felt foreign on his tongue, yet he tried again, slightly louder, “Alexanderia” <em>Demi, it’s a bit weird for me to be shirtless while you’re not. Can I take it off for you?</em> “Please, Alexanderia, please”, he reached to unbutton his shirt, but found that it was already undone.</p>
<p>He slid it off and unclasped his pants instead. <em>Can you see without your glasses? I want to know what your eyes look like.</em></p>
<p>Fervently he removed his glasses and leaned over her drawing, locking eyes. What had she done next?</p>
<p>How could he forget? She had brushed her thumb against his lips, and so he did the same, he cried at the sensation, the throbbing in his pants becoming unbearable.<em> It’s okay, I can lead if you want.</em> “Yes.” he seethed through clenched teeth, “Yes, please” his hips jerked against the bed, hand grasping the drawing. “Alexanderia, please!” A guttural moan escaped from his throat as he thrust into the bed, “Please Alexanderia! I won’t leave this time, please! I’ll go where you take me, please, lead me” Each desperate thrust brought him to new heights of elation and new depths of depravity. The drawing crumpled as his hand clenched into the sheets, and fully in the throes of mania he brought himself to completion on her smeared visage.</p>
<p>Once he had recuperated, the gravity of what he did suffocated him. Before him was the crumpled, smeared, and soiled image of his supreme being.</p>
<p>He had desecrated what he had consecrated, all without thinking about what he was doing. What he had to do was clear, he could not see her again, not until he learned to suppress these abhorrent desires. He burned the image and donned his clothes.</p>
<p>This time, when he sat at his work table, he made diligent work of the plans. Demiurge preferred to talk with others in person, but the last thing he could do was face Lady Alexanderia after what he had done, so he messaged her.</p>
<p>[I have finished the designs for your armor, but may be leaving the tomb in order to better understand the local fauna so I may better establish a functional farm. Please forgive me for being unable to complete this project. Faithfully yours, Demiurge.]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe you made it through this whole thing, I don't know whether I should congratulate you or apologize to you. I'm not sure if i'm going to include drawings in the nsfw chapters, but if anyone wants me to add one I will.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just above reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So for returning readers, Apollo has been edited to no longer be a perv. I feel like his perviness gets in the way of developing other relationships. Now he has abandonment issue and it fits better for how clingy he is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the meeting with Momonga had concluded you met up with Demi so he could take your measurements for subdermal armor. It would not suffice to say that it had been awkward, you thought things were getting heated, so you leaned in to kiss him, and he teleported away! You had asked him if it was okay beforehand, but clearly the guardians were incapable of saying no to you, even if they did not want to do something. You wanted to repeatedly punch yourself. How could you not have seen this massive glaring consent issue coming?! Sometime after Demiurge sent you a message with an excuse to not be around you, and had sent you the completed blueprints. (Or are blueprints only for architecture? Did they have to be blue? Agh, this wasn’t the issue you should be focusing on at all, you had made someone so uncomfortable they had made an excuse to leave the country! Well, not the country, but Nazarick, or in other words everything they had ever known, which was somehow worse.)</p>
<p>No more making advances on people who could not say ‘no’ to you, and definitely no more traumatizing poor Demiurge. You would have to find a way to properly apologize to him later and really communicate that you had no intention of doing something like that to him ever again.</p>
<p>Blueprints in hand, you set off to find Momonga. If anyone knew who else could help you forge this armor, it would be him. Muffled sounds came from the other side of his door.</p>
<p>“Ah! Shalltear!.... Really simil...to peroroncino- AGH! Watch where your hands are going!!”</p>
<p>“Lord Momonga, I would prefer to watch your lovely face, but I will watch my hands instead”</p>
<p>“No! That’s not what I meant!”</p>
<p>You knocked on the door loudly, not wanting to walk in on them doing, well, whatever that was.</p>
<p>“Shalltear! There’s someone at the door, they’ll see!”</p>
<p>“Oh how Wonderful, lord Momonga, to have spectators!”</p>
<p>“No! No! Not wonderful, get off!!!”</p>
<p>“Ah, ‘get off’? Right here, in front of you?”</p>
<p>You knocked again loudly, “Open up Momonga, it’s the loli-police here to lock you up.”</p>
<p>“Alex! Stop joking around and help me get her off!</p>
<p>You opened the door-</p>
<p>“Uwah!!! Lady Alexanderia is here to help get me off? Truly I must be dreaming!”</p>
<p>-and then immediately closed it.</p>
<p>“Alexanderia get back in here! You can’t just leave me here to deal with this!”</p>
<p>“I absolutely can!”, but you re-opened the door to help him anyways.</p>
<p>“Alright, Shalltear, you need to exit, now.”</p>
<p>“Lady Alexanderia! How presumptuous of me, of course you want to be Momonga’s first. I will take my leave immediately”</p>
<p>“No, that’s not it-” but she had already teleported away. “Momonga, you gave her a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown?”</p>
<p>The Lich rested his skull in his hand. “A grand mistake. Since she protects so many floors then you would assume she needs a ring to get around, right? Well as soon as I gave it to her she took the words ‘serve me properly’ in a very wrong direction”</p>
<p>This was a can of worms you did not want to open. Just what exactly did your birdbrain friend Peroroncino create? He always made a clear distinction between what was okay in fantasy, and what was not okay in real life, but clearly that was not imparted on Shalltear. She was made to represent what was only okay in fantasy, she was never supposed to be real.</p>
<p>“Someone is going to have to teach her about consent and healthy relationships, and dibs on it not being me.”</p>
<p>Momonga protested, “You can’t seriously expect me to teach her?!”</p>
<p>A wicked smile graced your face, “I’ll teach her if you let me wear your robe.”</p>
<p>“Did you come here for a reason, or just to torment me?”</p>
<p>“Can’t it be both?”, you displayed the plans Demiurge had drafted, “I was wondering if you knew anyone who could help me make these.”</p>
<p>“Why not just make it yourself?”</p>
<p>“How? I can do 3d modeling, but i’ve never worked with real materials before.”</p>
<p>“Data crystals still work, you dolt”, Momonga rose from his desk, “Come on, let’s go get some from the treasury”</p>
<p>You teleported to the treasury. It felt a bit like cheating to block off the treasury by any means but teleportation, as if it were abusing the game mechanics.</p>
<p>“Mein Gotts! Welcome to the treasury!” Pandora's Actor gave a deep bow before rising to his full height with a sharp stomp of his boot and a stern salute.</p>
<p>“Ah! Hello there sir!” Why did you feel the need to salute back? “I am in need of some armor.”</p>
<p>“Armor? Truly your smile is enough to disarm, but armor is crucial nonetheless, yes, for there are some men who are blind” Pandora circled around you, gesturing to your armor, “But I see you already wear armor, and a truly ausgezeichnet set it is! Although compared to you, it is dull.”</p>
<p>“Uwah!!! Momonga, you made Pandora, right?”</p>
<p>“Alex, I can explain-”</p>
<p>“He’s wonderful! Such a charming lad! Good job! How did you make a bowling ball so cute?!”</p>
<p>“What? No! Please, don-”</p>
<p>“Mein Lady Alexanderia! You honor me far too greatly! May I place but a single kiss upon your hand?”</p>
<p>“Of course! I love you! You’re so sweet!”, your voice came out in a squeal, and as Pandora kissed your hand, you noticed the green haze enveloping Momonga yet again. He had never told you what that was.</p>
<p>“Alright! That’s enough! Alexanderia, let’s get the crystals and leave.”</p>
<p>“What? We just got here? Maybe he knows of a better way to follow these blueprints”</p>
<p>“Blueprints?”, the Doppelgangers head tilted slightly.</p>
<p>“No no no we don’t need to involve Pandora, come on let’s go”, Momonga’s words went unheard by the pair.</p>
<p>“Plans for a new set of armor! Here, can you help me make this?”</p>
<p>“These plans are not blue? And yet, Wenn es meines Gottes Wille ist!” He pocketed the plans and pulled a crystal out of the air. Raising it above his head he crushed it with a flourish. As the glitter dissipated, a collection of curved metal plates clattered on to the table.</p>
<p>The green haze enveloped Momonga yet again, perhaps it was a reaction to being impressed?</p>
<p>“Magnificent, a full set of armor so quickly! If I had this equipped, then hypothetically, if I were to wear a robe that exposed the entirety of my chest, I would still be protected. What do you think, Momonga?”</p>
<p>“I think you shall never find out.”</p>
<p>“Then don’t think, it works for me”</p>
<p>“You say things like these, but then expect me to rest assured of your safety?”</p>
<p>“I’m taking some npc’s with me. They’re very capable. Watch this. Pandora, catch me” <em>For the love of all things unholy please actually let this trust fall work.</em> </p>
<p>The doppelganger did not disappoint you, catching you in a gentle embrace as a green haze similarly clutched at Momonga. So he had been impressed.</p>
<p>“I can’t take this anymore, I'm leaving now.”</p>
<p>“Is that a yes? Do I get to wear your robe?” you shouted after him as he disappeared. Whatever, you would whittle him down eventually.</p>
<p>“I could make you a robe that looks like his, if you so desire” Pandora suggested.</p>
<p>“It’s not the actual robe I want”</p>
<p>“Then what is it?”</p>
<p>“I guess a reaction?”</p>
<p>“You want a feeling from him?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p>
<p>“Does the ability to have someone else's feelings come from blueprints? What excellent armor that would make”</p>
<p>“No, that’s the plans I gave you earlier.”</p>
<p>“But they were not blue?”</p>
<p>How would you explain blueprints? Why are they even called ‘blue’? You wished you had the internet to answer your questions.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>The ‘I told you so’ book.</p>
<p>If it had transferred over properly…</p>
<p>“Pandora, that’s it! I’ll be right back to answer your question.”</p>
<p>You teleported directly to outside of your door, the inside had teleportation blocks. In your haste and excitement you fumbled with the knob of the door handle several times before finally opening it, dashing madly for your workshop. And there it was, tucked innocuously amongst all the other books, the text that had brought so many tears to your guildmates in your previous life. The entire compressed file of wikipedia. Logging off from yggdrasil just to prove someone wrong was a massive hassle, and this text was the solution.</p>
<p>Almost every argument about who was right or wrong was settled by your much hated ‘I told you so’ book, which often proved you wrong more than it did right. Hands shaking, you opened it. The pages were blank, but an information panel popped up with a search bar. You put in your query. Blueprint. It worked, before you was the wikipedia page for blueprint.</p>
<p>Of all the things in Nazarick, other than the guild staff, this book would spell your doom if it fell into the wrong hands.</p>
<p>[Satori, the ‘I told you so’ book is here. I am transporting it immediately into the treasury for it to be guarded as securely as possible. I trust you understand the implications.]</p>
<p>Apollo walked in on your bewilderment, “is everything okay Alex-chan?”</p>
<p>You hid the book in your inventory. “Everything is just fine buddy. More than fine. I have to drop something off in the treasury, do you want to come with me and we’ll go outside after?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”, his response was fast and passionate.</p>
<p>“Then you need to wear this” You handed him a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, “It’ll let you teleport around and explore the tomb. You need it to get into the treasury.”</p>
<p>He slipped it on with eagerness, instantly disappearing and reappearing back into the room.</p>
<p>“What was that for?” you asked him.</p>
<p>He looked bashful, “I wanted to try it out, but this room is the only part of the tomb I know”</p>
<p>Guilt consumed you, if only you had known he would become alive.</p>
<p>“Do you think you can teleport to the treasury?”</p>
<p>He nodded, and disappeared, this time completely from the room.</p>
<p>Following suit, you imagined the treasury.</p>
<p>“Liebling! You have returned! Oh how I have missed you so!”</p>
<p>“...I was gone for less than five minutes?” </p>
<p>“Yes, five minutes too long!”</p>
<p>Man this dude took punctuality seriously, was it like a German stereotype or something that Momonga wrote in?</p>
<p>“Then I will not keep you waiting any longer. Plans are called blueprints because-”</p>
<p>Momonga teleported into the treasury, “Alexanderia! Is it really here? Perhaps it would be best stored in Ashurbanipal.”</p>
<p>“And risk what happened to the library of Alexandria?”</p>
<p>Apollo interjected, “Alexanderia’s library is just fine”</p>
<p>“What? What does my library have to do with this?”</p>
<p>“You just brought up your library!”</p>
<p>“No, I just brought up the great library of Alexandria!”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s what I said!”</p>
<p>“...do you think my name sounds like Alexandria?”</p>
<p>This time Momonga stepped in, “I thought it was supposed to?”</p>
<p>“How could you! It’s Alex and Eria, not Alexandria!”</p>
<p>‘Who is Eria?”</p>
<p>“What?! How could you! I’m Eria!”</p>
<p>“Alex- I mean Eria, I didn’t know, I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>“Eh don’t be, i’m just fucking with you. It was a typo when I made this account.”</p>
<p>“You misspelled your own name?”</p>
<p>“Look, we’ve got better things to focus on now.” You shoved the book into Pandora’s hands.</p>
<p>“This book here is the most important item you look after, please keep it safe” </p>
<p>“Oh my god you misspelled your own name, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I promised Apollo I would take him outside, so unless there’s anything else you need we’ll be going now.” Not waiting for a response you teleported out of the treasury. Almost immediately you received a message from Apollo.</p>
<p>[Alex? Where did you teleport to?] </p>
<p>[I’m on the first floor.]</p>
<p>Momonga appeared first, “You can’t just run like that, come on, admit it, you misspelled your own name.”</p>
<p>Apollo appeared almost instantaneously after, providing you the perfect out, “Oh my dear sweet little cinnamon roll, I didn't mean to leave you behind, I am sorry.” You gave his head a few gentle pats.</p>
<p>“It- It’s okay”, he sputtered out.</p>
<p>“You can’t just ignore me!”, said Momonga. But yes. You could just ignore him.</p>
<p>“Let’s go outside buddy”, you reached for Apollo’s hand, which he readily accepted.</p>
<p>“Okay, fine, ignore me, but are you going to ignore Sebas?”</p>
<p>Sebas? Oh, right, Sebas. The whole ‘don’t go outside without me thing’, but he didn’t really need to be here, did he? It was just a quick excursion, no real danger. Apollo seemed anxious around Sebas, and you wanted him to enjoy his first outing.</p>
<p>After a long pause you finally spoke “Fine- I’d like to preface this by saying I don’t think it’s as big of a deal as you think it is and - Sebas?”</p>
<p>The Butler gave a bow, “My Lady”</p>
<p>You messaged Momonga. </p>
<p>[I gave into your demands, why did you summon Sebas??]</p>
<p>[Sorry, I didn’t think you were actually going to reply]</p>
<p>[Well, now i’m not going to.]</p>
<p>The skeleton covered his face in exasperation, “I will take my leave now, Sebas, I am entrusting her to your care.”</p>
<p>“It is my greatest privilege and duty”, was the butler's reply.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The glow of the moon illuminated the plains so brightly it could be mistaken for daylight if not for the stars above. To live amongst the stars, it had been Suzuki’s secret dream. He would enjoy this view, but was that dream still relevant in an unspoiled world?</p>
<p>Up until recently he had been an isolated office worker, not going outside unless necessary. Corporations owned everything including the air, for anything but their air was unfit to breathe. In some cruel twist of lime into the wound, everything they ruined they sold a solution for, a solution you had to buy. Gas Masks, rent in a building safe from radiation, water, food substitute, nothing was free.</p>
<p>It was that kind of corporation his money went back to for these necessities. It was that kind of corporation that Suzuki slaved for, day in and out. It was because of that kind of corporation that Suzuki dreamt of the stars.</p>
<p>He would tell you his dreams of giving humanity another chance, a chance on another planet, far from the greed of capitalism run rampant. A world where breathing was free, a world where living was free. The world they could have had. Automation was capable of providing for the basic needs of humans, but it was put towards building luxury goods for the wealthy few.</p>
<p>Mars brought joy to Suzuki, when no one else was around he would eagerly update you on the newest developments. It was how you got to know Suzuki beyond just Momonga, and got to learn of a time when the government supported the exploration of space instead of corporations. <em>I’ll give you what I never could before. All the stars in this sky, and all the land below it, we’ll make a world free for all. </em></p>
<p>You squeezed Apollo’s hand. “Let’s live up to our names”</p>
<p>Looking at you, he nodded. “I’ll bring you to the moon, I'll go anywhere with you.”</p>
<p>It was time to establish a foothold in this world, “Sebas, tell the Pleiades to gather”</p>
<p>“At once, My Lady”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/gp/190398316@N05/z0Q139"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Technically it's still uploading on Tuesdays, just not every Tuesday. Yall I actually took the time to unironically write out plot and calling it 'plot' is a bit of a stretch but idk following the events from canon too closely from this point won't make sense, like you gotta make an impact on the world, eh? So from this point on we're gonna slowly diverge from canon. I don't think Pandora is ever going to know why blueprints are blue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>